Meeting Heroes of Metal
by RaptorWarrior01
Summary: A girl named Amber has a recurring dream. Sideways makes it real along with the decepticons. What is he planning? oh and Amber meet her childhood crush and hero. so does her two best friends. what will happen? love? danger? or will the cons turn her against her crush? let me know if grammar is bad and spelling as well. rating may changed not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

Meeting a hero of metal

Ch.1 reality , and repeating night mare

A 17 year old girl with long golden hair, blue eyes wearing her favorite long sleeve purple shirt with a brown vest on, and wearing a blue skirt... She sighs pondering her thoughts at a forest sitting on a log with tears in her eyes ...

Amber: why does it seem like nobody cares that I exists , or that they just save me for last... To talk to, or to hang with? Am I that much of a loser? Or is it my fear of people looking into my very soul through my eyes? Or is it the fear of letting people see my true childish self? Wouldn't I be happy doing the things I love? I guess not... And why am i so jealous of anime characters? Could it be when they have so many good, kind, caring, lovable, trustworthy friends that won't betray each other...Sighs... Fate can be cruel...Can't it? * smiles up at the sky with tears in eyes* well if that is what the world, universe, and galaxy wishes it... I shall accept my fate... But I can truly trust one person and my little sister Luna oh and my bro Zander...

As it becomes night the girl, Amber heads home to sleep off the fears and pains of reality... But in fact a nightmare may hold the truth of her fate, or not her fate, but destiny? No... Will it tell her that she will meet some one really close to her heart and who she could hold most dear to her heart as a child...

Now laying in bed asleep... Her hair falls in front of her face, now entering her state of dreams, and nightmares...

Dream and nightmare P.O.V of Amber and some decepticons~{{{the snowy air is crisp and clean with fresh winter smell... I head towards the doors to gym because I was told by the substitute teacher to come here after school... As I open the doors, I notice the gates towards the right side are destroyed, in the base ball field I notice a jet that they use in the army, I tilt my head in confusion, and then I open the doors, and see no one in the gym but a few electronic devices with glowing red lights and I sigh while looking around to see if I can find anybody, but can't, now i try to realized why I came in here, then think it was a joke and then my eyes become teary at how cruel people can be... And I wipe them away... Amber: sighs my luck is so bad, and they lied about meeting me here, what kind of substitute teacher does that?!

(This Part of dream is hidden) And as I head out I do not notice the strange transforming noise from behind... Then a dark blue truck drives in and makes the same noise... Soundwave: the two girls will be of some use... To us... reasons: First girl's senses are more heighten then most other fleshlings... The other is very strong and loyal, and has no fears. Lord megatron... 10 miles away in a newer looking builder... Megatron: no let Starscream do it... * smirks* we might do some experiments on the two girls... Try to turn them into one of us... Soundwave, prepare the machine, and devices and tools we need to make them part of ours ranks...

(Back to main part of dream) sighs as I walk back Into the school to grab my back pack... Not noticing the expensive yellow mustang Gt. In The parking lot, with a strange red face symbol on the door that resembles the autobot symbol... As I get to the front door... I feel a gust of wind from behind and as I turn around ... I see the jet from my dreams transform into a giant robot, like in the transformers TV shows?...

I scream as he grabs me and picks me up and tightens his grip around me really hard till I pass out... Then he transforms again, and now I'm in his cockpit, barely conscious... His seat belt tightens, and he flies off to the building... He lands and then a man appears next to me and grabs me and takes me out and heads towards the building... Dragging me...

As we enter i see another giant robot there and he smirking evilly... Megatron: Come here Starscream and hand me the girl so sound wave can-... I didn't give him a chance to finnish that statement... Amber: what do you want from me, and let me go please? I did nothing wrong... I said that, not wary of their intentions... Megatron: * laughs for a moment* foolish child this isn't the matter of you doing something wrong... And sorry but I can't let you leave... Because you are now our pet, or in other words our experiment * grins evilly* ... Amber: wha... I then collapse due to a needle that injects sedatives into my blood stream...}}}

As Amber awakes she looks around startle and terrified... Amber: it was just a dream... Sighs but that was the fourth time now...


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 escaping reality by role play, a chat, and strange cars?

/ note that Sakura's fairy/pixie character will be exactly like what she looks like in bot mode and her alt. mode is of a bluish purple Phoenix and also they are in a virtual role play game that I made up ...meaning no actually existing so not being able to play sadly:( \\

Amber typing away on her laptop, roleplaying as her favorite character that she made up... A brave, wise and strong, but kind wolf girl princess... Her character is name is princess Luna, named after her little sister, her character's hair is long black hair, amber eyes and has wolf ears and tail, wearing a warrior's outfit... Her friends that she role plays with are there in a forest and they are wolf warriors, and fairies or pixies...

The one girl out of the three friends is a fairy/ pixie with long lilac hair, dark purple eyes and light clear snow blue wings and wearing a typical purple pixie like outfit, and purple boots.. And is actually a friend of Amber's from school... Her real name is Sakura but her role play name is lilac... Lilac: princess Luna? Is something wrong? Princess Luna: message me later and ill tell you Sakura... Lilac: Kay... And every one let Finnish our role play, okay?

The second girl of the three friends her character name is kora, who a wolf warrior that protects the princess... Who has long brown hair up in two buns and bangs go off the sides with wolf ears and tail, blue eyes, and wearing a warrior outfit... kora: sighs I bet it a boy... Oh well my lady lets go to the castle to report back our reports... Princess Luna: yes my friends lets go...

Last of the friends is a boy, who a wolf boy prince, his name is Koga, he has messy medium purple hair, with glowing blue eyes, and wears a wolf prince outfit... But nobody knows his actually identity... But he really kind and knightly... Koga: yes princess Luna it best for your protection, and safety from our enemies and I have to go, see yah everyone, and have good day, may peace reign forever! Kora: Princess Luna, and lilac: see yah tomorrow

Now in chat on face book...

-Sakura: so what sup?

-Amber: well I feel like somebody been watching me, and there are these strange cars following me... I'm so scared!

-Sakura: That scary don't worry ill protect you, but it could be your imagination...

-Amber: Thanks and I don't know, you maybe right...

-Sakura: no prob. And soooo...

- Amber: so what?

- Sakura: do you have a crush on some one?

-Amber: wh...what? No I mean... Sorta...

-Sakura: tell me so then I know whose butt to kick if they break your heart!

- Amber: you know who he is... Because he doesn't exist...

- Sakura: wait you don't mean that alien robot... That was your childhood hero and crush? * gets an devious idea*

- Amber: yeah it is... Sighs, but I know it impossible but I really love him * face gets really red*

- Sakura: well it can't be help I can't kick a giant alien robot's big metal butt... Lol See yah tomorrow my wolf princess

- Amber: see yah...

As Amber logs off, she turns off the lights not noticing the glowing red optics staring at her from the windows ... As it becomes morning as Amber heads off to school, she notices the cars that had been following her... she then runs into the school building... Bumping into Sakura who has long wavy black hair, and golds eyes, wearing a school uniform... Sakura: hey Amber what sups? You look like you seen a monster or something... Amber: I told you last night Sakura remember... Sakura: oh yeah! Well See yah after school...

Now after school walking home and coming to the part where the they separate... Amber: ehh? Let go please...sakura help! Sakura: get lost little boy... * glares at the little boy* and don't say I'm an old hag, or that I'm a demon... Or else... Little boy: what ever demon girl... Bye beautiful girl, and demon girl... * runs away laughing*

Amber: thanks Sakura... I see you tomorrow... * leaves * sakura: no problem and see yah tomorrow... * leaves, but then chases after the little boy*

As they both leave, they don't notice the two cars following them with a weird purple face symbol on their mirrors.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 captured, transformation, and meeting two brothers

In art class at the high school... The Substitute teacher has really short brown, blue eyes, wearing classes, and wearing a strange outfit... Hands Amber a pass to the gym. Then Amber heads to the gym and the bell rings and Sakura heads home... But actually gets kidnap by a guy with a strange car...

Amber opens the door after she passes two mustangs Gt. both golden yellow but one of them has red flames and as she goes into the building she sees sound wave, she then slowly backs away... Amber: Um I must be having another night mare... I must be going now sorry... And bye... Sound wave: I don't think so human femme, and this might be your worst night mare ever to come true... * tries to pick her up before she flees* Amber: * dodges and runs out the door, panting and looks around* SOME ONE HELP! SOME GIANT ROBOT THING!

Suddenly the two mustangs rev. Their engines and starts heading to the girl, but they also com base to alert of decepticon activity at the same time... Soundwave: *destroys part of the gym and grabs the panting girl, transforms and drives off to the decepticon secret base* While the two mustangs are in pursuit due to orders... Hot shot: come on Hot streak, you slowing down bro... Hot streak: but we must rescue the girls... I know only cause I hack their systems to find out their plans, they are trying to turn humans into cybertronians like us... So we better put the metal to the pedal but must follow earth laws of the road... Hot shot: yah, yah i know, and wait what? * optics widen in shocked and then speeds off* Hot Streak: always so reckless sighs ... * follows and uses a speed boost to keep up*

Now at the decepticon base... Megatron: I see you brought the two humans, the one with heighten senses, and the one with a bad temper and mouth...Soundwave: yes lord megatron... Starscream has the other girl and we are ready for experimenting... Megatron: proceed now... Soundwave: yes my lord...

Now in the room with Amber tied to a giant bed like thing... Sound wave: let's begin... Fleshling femme... Amber: w...with... what? * has a bad feeling* Sound wave: with experiment... * activates the device the will turn the human cybertronain* As the device turns on, a light turns on and shines on Amber, and Amber screams, as her body changes to metal... And her blood changes to energon...and she passes out as she feels an extreme pain as the transformation ends... Amber: * screams and then passes out, and is now a cybertronian.

Now with Sakura and Knock out who is turning on the machine... At the same time... Knock out: this will only hurt a lot... * flips the switch and smirks* As knock out flips the switch, Sakura feels the exact same pain as Amber, and passes out... Sakura: * screams, and some how manages to stay conscious for a bit longer then Amber, then passes out*

Now both awake they escape the rooms and suddenly both turn a corner... Amber: * turns a corner and sees a fairy bot* Amber: w..who... Are you? Sakura: I'm Sakura and you are? Amber: Sa...Sakura ! * Tackle hugs sakura* It me Amber! Sakura: Amber?! What happen? Amber: I think we were experimented on and it worked... We gotta get out of here... * walks towards exited* Sakura: * follows* you know the robots names sound familar... You know...Amber: yeah I think they are from the show I use to watch!

As Hot shot and Hot streak sneaks into the the base and they then run into two femmes... Amber and Sakura: * scream when they see the two bots* Hot Streak: * yelps, while jumping back because startle* Sakura: * grabs Amber's arm and back away slowly * Amber: Sakura... what do we do, i mean were screwed... * sees blaster and whimpers* Hot Streak: * not amused at their reaction and then realizes they are the two human girls* Hot shot: * laughing so hard that falls to the ground and keeps laughing* haha bro you are such a coward ... They must be who we need to rescue but I guess we got here a little late... Sorry ladies bout that... Hot Streak: haha very funny Hot Shot... Amber: huh? * looks at Hot Shot and then face gets super red and faints from happiness and tiredness* Sakura: *really tired from experience and faints as well*

Hot shot: huh? * catches Amber* Hot streak: * catches Sakura* well let's go to base... Amber: * face is still red, but is still unconscious* Now at base with a disappointed Red alert, Rachet, and Optimus... Red alert: so you failed to rescue the two girls... And now they are transformers like us? Hot Shot: yah... Um are they okay? Red alert: yah they are... Just tired... Rachet: yah... Huh? Amber: * walks out of doorway and looks around and notices the bots, and optics widen* um this isn't a dream is it? Sakura: * follows out after Amber* too tired to even notice... Sighs... Hot shot: no it isn't a dream.. And yah your not human any more... Soooo yah... Sorry bout that late rescue...

Optimus: you might want to change your human names to something that suits you... Amber: yah your right... Ill go with Aura Fang or Aura Blade, or what ever you guys prefer to call me * looks down to see notices a robotic wolf tail, behind me* and for short Aura... Sakura: um you can call Lilac or titania * looks very serious, and sees wings behind metallic body* Optimus: okay Aura, and Lilac welcome to the team... Hot shot and hot streak, can you teach these two how to fight... Jet fire: Titania? As in a fairy queen? Lilac: yah cuz I'm that awesome... And i know how to fight, except Amber... Right Amber? Aura blade: eh? I guess when you not mad... And true I only role play fights but that different...

As lori said that when she not mad ... she sees Sakura fists clench and is glaring at her... And decides to change answer... AuraBlade: yeah your very awesome and cool, Titania suits you yah... * flinches*


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 Lap dog, secret crush revealed, and Aura blade's shyness.


End file.
